buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Drusilla (2019)
Drusilla, known as the Mistress, was a powerful vampire and ex-consort of Spike. Biography In 2019, Drusilla sought Anyanka in Sunnydale demanding a magical item capable of making a vampire invincible.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part One She described her intention of use it to strength and rule Sunnydale before prophecies took place. Attempting to convince Anya to give it to her, Drusilla tortured the demon by breaking various items of her magic shop, which accidentally freed Camazotz, the Destroyer of Vampires.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Two To her surprise, the creature led them to their first encounter with the Slayer, Buffy Summers, who Drusilla managed to have in her grasp. Although, he Slayer's friends intervened before Drusilla could bite her, so she and Spike retreated to their crypt. During the fight, she had picked Buffy's cellphone, and she planed to use it against her friends.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Three According to Drusilla, she never though something "ridiculous" as cellphones would "survive the test of time", so she never developed her texting skills. So Spike used Buffy's to catfish Alexander Harris into meeting them. As the boy showed up and learned the truth about his unrequited love for the Slayer, Drusilla took advantage of his vulnerability and offered to sire him. He accepted and she bit him,Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Four but intended to leave the boy to die. Spike decided to give him his blood to complete the siring. They left him on the doorstep of Buffy's Watcher, Rupert Giles, with a note pinned to his shirt: "Tasteless".''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #5 Drusilla was disappointed with the outcome, which reminded of when she sired William. He told her he had given things she needed and desired, that he was well strong, having killed and died for her after she "summoned" him to be hers "eternally". She disagreed with him, telling she needed an army, while he was soft and delicate. Drusilla then showed him her key to reign over the Hellmouth after making the men of Sunnydale her soldiers: the Dagger of Sekhmet. Drusilla eventually found the weapon in an Egyptian exhibit in an art gallery, and she crashed the opening party with her minions demanding the dagger. Giles was present, so he quickly hid the dagger, so Drusilla had Spike following her demand of killing everyone, starting the curator of the exhibit: Joyce Summers, Buffy's mother. Before he could bit her, though, Jennifer Calendar confessed the dagger was with them, and, as soon as Drusilla took the weapon in her hands, she stabbed Spike,''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #8 activating the Hellmouth with the "blood of the loyal", and she left the gallery while the floor cracked under them. Drusilla headed to the Seal of Danzalthar and sacrificed a human girl, Sandy Noxon, which allowed her to finally enter the Hellmouth.Hellmouth, Part One Gallery Buffy-02-00b.jpg Buffy-03-04b.jpg Buffy-05-00b.jpg Buffy-07-05b.jpg Buffy-07-06b.jpg Buffy-09-00b.jpg Buffy-09-01b.jpg Hellmouth-03-01b.jpg Hellmouth-04-01b.jpg Hellmouth-05-01b.jpg Appearances References Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Vampire Masters Category:Scooby Gang enemies